Crimson Eyed Shinigami
by Bullet666
Summary: Soul Society is infiltrated by an unknown ryoka who seems to bear an unusual appearance and strange weapons. Will he become an ally or an enemy? This is an adventure with a little romance later on staring an original character.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival of a Mysterious Ryoka

**Chapter 1**

**Arrival of a Mysterious Ryoka**

The air in Soul Society was crisp, its moon shun bright enough, leading the newly arrived soul through its dark streets. The new arrival had arrived from the human world and was slightly confused about his whereabouts. His short jet black hair covered most of his forehead but not his eyes, his crimson eyes seemed to glow underneath the moonlight, making him look almost demonic from a spectator's point of view. He wore a sleeveless black shirt along with blue denim jeans, He was definitely out of place in appearance with other souls in Soul Society. As he stumbled along the empty streets he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched, his eyes scanned around the area looking for anyone else that could be near. On his back was a large European claymore that was strapped to him and on his right side of his hip was a sheathed katana. He continued along the pathway slowly following the moon toward and a large tower that was off in the distance. Dust kicked up from his steps and he began to speed up with each step until he was dashing. As he ran his eyes continued to scan the area with the feeling he was still being watched by some unknown force.

He soon came across a large wall that seemed to be blocking his path. "Just what the hell is this place, and why was I sent here?" The boy said to himself. "Guess I better start looking for answers here." He then pulled the claymore off his back and quickly slashed at the large walls causing it to break the instant they both touched. After walking away from the rubble he placed it back onto his back and looked around to see even more building which we similar to the ones outside the wall. He continued along his way toward the tower until he came upon a vast empty space where no buildings occupied. "Just how big is this place, I feel like I'm going around in circles." He sighed under his breath. Just as he was about to dash off, something caught his eye. A large ball of energy flew toward him making him jump a few steps backward. Not long after the ball had impacted the ground in front of him another one came flying toward him. Feeling irritated the boy pulled his katana out and sliced it in half, however after this one blew up behind him he saw a figure standing in front of him. The figure was girl with her dark hair pulled into a bun held in a tied cloth, she also seemed to be carrying an odd looking weapon in her hand. "Stop where you are ryoka! I am vice-captain of squad five Hinamori Momo, you are an illegal spirit and as such need to be brought in for questioning." Momo ordered. The boy looked at her with a puzzled expression, "Sorry to tell you this but I have no idea what any of that means," He replied.

Momo gripped her zanpakuto and gritted her teeth, "It means you are to come with me willingly or I am to bring you in by force," she said with tenseness in her voice. The boy sighed and slowly placed his katana back into its sheathe. "The last thing I want to do is cause trouble so I guess I'll have to do as you say," he said. Momo looked back at him with a confused look, but slowly walked toward him with her zanpakuto still drawn."Please follow me and don't try anything," she ordered. He did as she said and they both arrived at a large building, they walked through the halls until they came to a room filled with cells. "I apologize but you must stay here for the rest of the night until my superiors decide what to do about you," Momo explained. The boy nodded and entered the cell. Momo walked behind him and reached out her hand, "I will also need to confiscate your weapons." The boys eyes narrowed as he took his weapons off and handed them to her, "Just don't let anything bad happen to them, they are very important to me," he said. Momo nodded and closed the cell door, after locking it she walked out of the room. The boy laid on the floor and closed his eyes, "Looks like things are just getting more complicated," he said to himself as he gently drifted off to sleep.

The sunlight cracked through the cell's window as the boy awoke the sound of someone knocking on his cell door, he yawned before getting up and walking up to it. The figure of a man with a tattoo on his face of the number sixty-nine was standing outside his cell door. "My superiors asked me to come get you. I am Hisagi Shuhei vice-captain of squad nine, please follow me," he explained. The boy exited his cell following the vice-captain to a deeper part of the building structure, he entered a pair of large doors and entered the room. Within the room were several people wearing similar clothing to the former people the boy saw only they wore white hoari. He stood before the ten strangers with a stoic expression on his face, he then gazed upon the oldest looking of the group who stood with a dignified appearance. "You have been accused of illegally entering Soul Society without the approval of any seireitei official. Normally we would just keep you imprisoned under any other circumstances but it came to our attention that you were in possession of two unusual items. Would you please present the items in question vice-captain Hinamori?" The old man stated. The boy looked at the corner of the room and noticed that the girl from the night before was holding his two weapons. Momo stood up and presented to two to the old man. The man then stared at the boy, "My I ask how you came into possession of these?" he asked. The boy scratched the back of his head, "They are both family heirlooms handed to me by my parents," he answered nonchalantly. The other people in the room scoffed as if they found something funny with what he said. The old man then glanced at them causing them to regain their composure. He then continued to talk, "I would like to see you use these in combat if you wouldn't mind, of course if you try anything suspicious I will strike you down." He then motioned to the other people, "Will one of the captains please volunteer to test this young man's skills?"

The others looked at each other, after a few seconds had passed one stepped forward. A Pettit woman with her hair in two thing long braids bowed toward the old man, "If you will see it fit I, Soifon captain of squad two will volunteer" she responded. The boy looked at her with a piercing gaze then nodded. They all exited the room and came to a large open space. Soifon slowly removed her hoari revealing her sleeveless uniform. "Before we begin may I ask your name, I find it unfitting for you to know mine and I not know yours," Soifon explained. The boy slowly placed his claymore aside and unsheathed his katana, "Very well then if you insist, my name is Saotome Asura," he said as he laid the sheathe on the ground. His katana was crimson in color and had a dull blade, he slowly spun it in his hand. Soifon then unsheathed her zanpakuto, "Shall we begin then?" she asked with a smirk. Asura nodded and within a blink of an eye Soifon lunged at him with her zanpakuto. Asura easily guarded with the bunt of his katana then pushed her away. Soifon landed on her feet then sped toward him with a kick, in which stopped with his hand. She then continued with an upward slash while holding herself up with her other arm. Asura held her attack off with his katana and the two locked eyes. Soifon kicks at his legs with her other leg causing Asura to lose his footing. Asura pushed himself off the ground quickly before Soifon could strike him with another kick. She continued an onslaught of kicks and slashes as Asura dodged and countered. The other captains watched with expressionless faces as the two were locked in a battle of counters.

Before long Asura grew tired of the repetitive movements and allowed one of her kicks to connect. He then grabbed her leg and threw her into the air. Soifon recovered midair and landing on top of a nearby roof. "Don't tell me this is all you can do ryoka," She said teasingly. Asura smiled and then disappeared with a blink of Soifon's vision. Within split seconds he appeared behind her with his sword pointed at her neck. "I was under the impression you wanted us to fight on equal ground, after all you were holding back significantly," he replied. Soifon looked surprised at first but then smirked as she slid underneath his blade and kicked him in the face. Asura quickly grabbed her leg and threw her back onto the ground. Soifon recovered placed her hand over her zanpakuto. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" she exclaimed as he zanpakuto took on the form of a gauntlet with a protruding stinger-like blade. The other captains looked at them with a more interested gaze as Soifon speedily lunged at Asura. Asura and Soifon where mere blurs to the spectating captains as they both matched each other in speed. Soifon continually tried to stab Asura with Suzumebachi, while he blocked each attempt with his katana. As time slowly passed Soifon began to feel irritated and quickly jumped away. "Enough of this, I'll show you the power of a true captain, but I refuse to use my bankai on such an amateur," she stated.

Soifon then focused her reiatsu around herself activating her un-mastered shunko, she then instantly stabbed Asura in his right shoulder. Soifon smirked as Suzumebachi's mark appeared upon his wound. Asura however returned her smirk with one of his own as Soifon felt a sudden numbness within her body. Before she knew it her body became limp and her knees began to give in, however Asura held her up with one of his arms. "Surprised you didn't it captain Soifon? My body produces its own electrical discharge; any who strike me with a metal object instantly feel its effects. The electrical energy is invisible to most people and can't be cancelled out that easily. I also seem to have the ability to absorb all electricity that comes into physical contact with my body. I apologize for not mentioning it earlier but I guess it slipped my mind," Asura explained.

As Soifon's body slowly lost all feeling, Asura removed Suzumebachi from his wound, releasing her from her paralysis. Soifon began to get the feeling back in her body but was out of breath as her lungs and other organs were out of synch with her body's normal electrical impulses. Asura continued to hold her up until she was able to stand on her own. Soifon gritted her teeth as she looked deeply into his eyes, in them she could see a dark void of nothingness as if he was an empty vessel. Asura then took a few steps back and positioned himself with an unusual sword stance. His face became more serious than it once was earlier during the skirmish, "Seeing as how you might feel a little dishonored from me taking this fight so easily, I believe it is about time I also reveal to you a little more of my power," Asura announced. Asura finished a small circle of electricity formed around him and his katana began to glow causing a crimson light to shine forth from it. Asura then began to spin the katana over his head causing the katana to appear as a blur. "Those who are lost within darkness shall be saved by the light, Spark brightly Ketsueki Gokai!" Asura exclaimed as his katana changed its shape and form. The katana became a long sword like halberd; Asura then slowly stopped swinging his weapon and pointed its blade toward the ground. "I would believe this would be my sword's equivalent to your zanpakuto's shikai," he said with a serious look in his eyes.

The captains all looked at his weapon with astonishment, most of them were surprised that he was even capable of activating his weapons 'Shikai'. "It would seem this boy is indeed more capable a fighter than I originally predicted," Captain Yamamoto announced to the other captains. "Since this is the case, I would like to see this fight continue until one of you is knocked unconscious. Show us what you are truly capable of sir Saotome." Asura glanced at Yamamoto and nodded before returning his attention to Soifon. Asura then began to lunge at her with Ketsueki Gokai. Soifon, who had finally recovered completely, quickly dodged and blasted Asura with her reiatsu from her palm. Asura endured the blast and swung his weapon at her, in which Soifon followed with a back-flip. Soifon continued to hit Asura with her shunko techniques as Asura slashed away at her in response. The two were slowly damaging one another with each blow, making Soifon pant heavily as Asura continued with a nonchalant attitude. Soifon tried to sweep kick Asura's legs, but Asura quickly stabbed his weapon into the ground and used it as a pole to spin around kicking her instead. Soifon was thrown back from his blow but stopped herself by skidding to a stop with her feet. Asura pulled his halberd from the ground and slowly formed a circle around him in the dirt. Afterwards he concentrated his reiatsu into his halberd and began rotating it from the ring within the center of its shaft. His halberd rotated at speeds that brought the air around him to be sucked into a vacuum. Soifon watched only for a matter of seconds before dashing at him and aiming Suzumebachi toward the mark on Asura's shoulder. Before she could reach him however, Asura stopped rotating his weapon and slashed at the open air. The slash released a bolt of lightning that pierced right through Soifon's chest. Within seconds Soifon felt a sudden chill fill her body as she fell to her knees. He eyes widened as she glanced down upon the gaping hole in her chest.

One of the Captains rushed over to her, a woman with long black hair that was in a braid in front of her chest. "That is enough, I must attend to captain Soifon's wounds," she declared. She then quickly released her zanpakuto's shikai, which became a large green manta ray; it then proceeded to swallow Soifon. As Asura slowly returned his sword back to its original form Yamamoto walked toward him. "You have proven to be a very versatile fighter so far, but I must ask you one question. Is it possible for you to achieve shikai with your other weapon as well?" he asked with a stern expression on his face. Asura sheathed his katana then looked up into the captain's eyes. "Yes I am capable of achieving shikai with my Kirifuseru Tenshu as well, but I still don't know if you would call my swords' abilities the same thing as shikai or bankai," Asura explained. Yamamoto stroked his beard before continuing, "Then is it fair to say you an also achieve the same thing as bankai with both weapons?" he asked while opening only one eye at Asura. Asura paused for a moment before responding, "Yes I do believe you can say that, but as I stated before they are not entirely both the same thing."

The captains all stared intensely at Asura before glancing back at their commander. Yamamoto then returned their gaze, "I would under any other circumstances never consider this, however Soul Society is in dire need of as much strength as possible," he explained before taking a deep breath. "Would you be willing to aid us in an upcoming battle this winter against a great evil threat?" he asked. Asura raised one eyebrow, then looked at the captains who all seemed to be surprised by their commander's question. Asura then scratched his head before giving answer, "In other words you wish for me to become one of you guys huh? I don't know so far I haven't been shown that much hospitality," he replied in a joking tone. Yamamoto glared at him and struck his sheathed sword onto the ground, "This is a serious question sir Saotome!" he scolded. Asura then pouted before standing up straight, "Geez no need to have an aneurism, fine I'll accept your offer to join you guys for now. However this doesn't mean I don't have my own agenda to attend to, so I might not be around for long," He replied. Yamamoto then faced his other subordinates, "Do you have any objections to this decision?" he asked with a gruff voice. None of the captains attempted to speak out against their commander, Yamamoto then took their silence as a no and faced Asura. "From here onward you shall be referred to as Captain Saotome Asura of squad five," he ordered. This caused the captains to all talk among each other, and then they turned their attention to Vice-captain Hinamori Momo who had a shocked expression on her face. Asura hadn't noticed her until then and thought to himself, "Wait a minute didn't she say she was also from squad five, then that would make me her superior." Hinamori looked at Asura then winced slightly before taking a step forward, "I apologize for before captain Saotome. I promised I will do my best as your vice-captain to follow your orders," She said in a frail voice. Asura scoffed slightly before walking toward her and placing a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry I promise not to let you down either. I am not a traitor like that Sousuke Aizen," Asura replied.

As these words left his lips everyone within the room looked shocked as did Hinamori who was staring at him with a look of discontent. "H-how did you know about captain Aizen or his betrayal?" Momo asked with her frail voice. Asura scratched his head and looked at the others, "That's right I forgot to explain earlier didn't I? I have the ability to read the minds of those I make direct eye contact with. I would have figured you guys would have thought it odd of me to know about shikai and bankai without ever entering Soul Society before," Asura thoroughly explained. Everyone's faces looked a little worried as Asura then continued, "For instance I know everything about your names and squads as of now. All I needed to do was meet your eyes and I learned all I needed to about the situation you guys are in," he then turned his attention to Momo, "I apologize for bringing it up, but I swear I will do the best I can to help you pay him back for what he did to you," Asura said with a very serious look on his face. Momo looked up into his eyes and stared into his crimson pupils, this caused her to feel more at ease and blush slightly. "Thank you Captain Saotome, I trust you will be a great leader to our squad," she replied with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to do a bleach fanfic for a while so i decided to introduce a story revolving around a character i created for my own story idea and alter him to fit the bleach universe. There isn't much romance yet at all in this chapter but i should introduce a lot more of it in the next one seeing as how i intended this to be the best of both worlds. Please if you have any consrtuctive criticism to give me leave it in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2: 1st Day as a Captain

**Chapter 2**

**1st day as a Captain**

Asura woke up at the crack of dawn yawning loudly. He rose from his futon and quickly put on hits captain's uniform. As her opened the door of his room I saw Momo standing outside looking at the sunrise. Asura slowly exited his room before greeting his vice-captain, "Good morning Ms. Hinamori, how are you doing this morning?" Hinamori turned around startled and looked at her superior with a red face. "Good morning to you too captain Saotome, I'm doing fine this morning, I'm sorry if I disturbed you," she replied shyly. Asura laughed and patted her on the read, "No you have every right to look at the sunrise, besides just call me Asura. I'd feel more comfortable if we could be on a friendly basis." Hinamori nodded and smiled at him in reply. "so then, what is our agenda today Momo?" Asura asked. Hinamori thought to herself for a while before giving a reply, "Well the commander hasn't really given you any orders yet so I guess you are free to do as you please today." Asura scratched the back of his head and nodded, "Would you like to take a walk with me then, I still don't really know this place all too well and was thinking you could give me a tour," He said in a friendly tone. Momo smiled back with a slight blush on her face, "I would be honored to Asura, perhaps I can show you the Shinigami School," She suggested. Asura nodded and followed her as they walked off, not longer afterward they ran into one of the other captains. Asura looked up at him and noticed his grin, "Hello captain Kenpachi, is there a reason you seem to be smiling this morning?" he asked, pretty much already knowing the answer. "Glad I ran into you squirt, I have been thinking about your fight with Soifon yesterday and wanted to attempt to beat you myself. So what do you say to a friendly skirmish?" the spike hair captain replied. Asura turned around to face Momo, "Do you think I should take him up on his offer?" he asked smirking. Momo looked at Kenpachi and frowned before looking back to Asura, "Captain Kenpachi isn't known for his self control, he more than likely will end up attacking you mercilessly. I don't want you to fight him, but since you are my superior it is up to you not me," she answered in a worried voice.

Asura turned his head towards Kenpachi, "You heard the lady, guess you'll have to wait till some other time, besides Momo and I were just about to head off to the Shinigami School anyway." Kenpachi laughed, "Fine, I guess I can wait a little longer," he said while walking away. Momo stared at her captain with a perplexed look, "You really wanted to take my advice?" she asked. Asura smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up, "Well of course, you should always respect the opinions of your friends," he replied. Asura thought to himself for a second, "Man I guess a little of 'him' must have rubbed off onto me, I just wonder how 'he's' doing." They finally arrived at the Shinigami School were many of the students were outside talking before classes started. Asura showed a very interested look as he turned to Momo, "Just what kind of stuff do they teach you guys in this Shinigami School?" he asked with bewilderment. Momo place a finger on her lip while speaking, "I recall them teaching us the Shinigami basics, zankensoki, or Shinigami combat techniques such as; zanjustu the study of sword fighting, Kido the study Shinigami sorcery, Hoho the study of the flash step or similar techniques, and hakuda the study of hand-to-hand combat," Momo explained.

Asura looked at her with an amused expression, "So you have studied all of those? You must be pretty impressive Momo," he praised. Momo blushed and laughed slightly, "Oh no I am mostly only good with kido, I can hardly compare to the other Shinigami," she replied. Asura laughed and patted her head, "You shouldn't sell yourself so short, and you seem like a great Shinigami to me," he responded. As the two conversed Asura could hear the whispers of the students and turned his attention to them. "I guess word is starting to get around about me, just hope they don't get the wrong impression of me," he said to Momo. Momo looked at the students as well and frowned a little, "Don't worry Asura, I'm sure they are just gossiping about something else," she tried to say jokingly. Asura sighed and glanced over to her, "I know for a fact what they are thinking but it doesn't really bother me too much so I guess I should ignore it." He then turned around and stretched his arms over his head, "That reminds me we should go see how captain Soifon is doing, she should still be in the infirmary since our bout yesterday," he said slyly. Momo nodded and followed Asura to the infirmary. Along the way the two encountered Captain Hitsugaya and his Vice-captain. "Oh, it's nice to see you Captain Hitsugaya, how has your day been so far?" Asura asked in a friendly tone. Hitsugaya looked at the two then responded, "I've just been doing my duties as usual, and Rangiku here has been following me around like she normally does," he said nonchalantly. Rangiku looked at Asura and smiled, "Well I'm not his vice-captain for no reason, and it is very nice to finally meet to new arrival I've heard so much about," She greeted. Asura bowed slightly and smiled back, "I'm glad that I am welcomed her in the seireitei then. By the way have you been able to check on captain Soifon?" he asked. Hitsugaya nodded then crossed his arms, "She's fine but I highly doubt she wants to see you, she seemed pretty angry when I mentioned you earlier," he responded. Asura scowled slightly then sighed, "Well regardless I should probably still check up on her as a sign of respect, it was nice running into you captain Hitsugaya and Miss Rangiku." The two of them bowed then went along their way. Asura turned to Momo and smiled, "Well let's get going shall we?" he said cheerfully. Once they finally arrived at the infirmary they could see several of the Secret ops members crowding around their captain.

As the two approached them, the secret ops members stared intensely at Asura, Asura responded with a smile. "I realize you must all hate me with a burning passion after what I did to your captain, but I come here offering peace not war," He said nervously. Soifon motioned for her men to leave and they did so. Soifon scowled at Asura but offered him a seat beside her bed. Asura sat down then sighed, "I apologize for what happened yesterday, but with all do respect it was in self-defense." Soifon's eyes narrowed, "I apologize for my actions, I shamed not only myself, but my family as well as the secret ops. I was too into the moment that I wasn't thinking quite logically," she explained. Asura laughed and scratched his head, "We are both to blame so no need for you to apologize, I never meant to make things get out of hand," he responded. Asura then looked at Soifon's bandages, "I am truly sorry for inflicting that wound on you," he said seriously. Soifon nodded then looked into his eyes, "There is just something about you that strikes me as odd, you are neither Shinigami nor any form of hollow, and you seem to have such a disturbing aura about you. May I ask why that is?" she said with a very stern look on her face. Asura stared back into her eyes and returned her expression, "I am not at liberty to discuss that," he replied. "however, I believe I can tell you t least one thing. I am in no way your enemy, so there is no need for you to feel so tense around me." Soifon gripped her bed sheet and continued staring back into his eyes. Momo watched as the two were locked in a staring contest, she could feel the reishi between the two become thick and heavy. Momo decided to break up the two by speaking, "Well since you are okay captain Soifon perhaps we should leave you to rest." Asura looked at Momo and noticed her worried expression, he then turned back to Soifon and nodded. He got up from his seat and started walking off toward the door, however he was stopped by Soifon saying "I hope you and I can spar again sometime after I heal, I must stay here for another two days but after that I should be back to my top physical form." Asura smiled and nodded then walked out of the room with Momo.

As they exited the secret ops members re-entered the room. Momo looked toward her captain and frowned, "Are you ok captain? You seemed to feel uneasy with what she mentioned earlier," she asked with a worried tone. Asura paused for a moment then took a deep breath, "It wouldn't be the first time I was asked that question, I just don't like answering about my personal life is all. No need to worry Ms. Hinamori, I'll be fine as long as my comrades are," He stated. Momo smiled and they both walked away from the infirmary, however they we stopped when a hell butterfly flew to them and landed on Asura's finger. "Please captain Saotome will you come to the captain's meeting room, there is something urgent that needs your attention," the hell butterfly announced. Asura turned to Momo and she nodded as if already knowing what he was about to say. "I'll see you later captain," she said while bowing. Asura then headed toward the captain's meeting room and entered the large doors. Captain commander Yamamoto was the only one within the room and stood in the center. "I apologize for the sudden message, but something has occurred and you seem to be the only free captain at the time Mr. Saotome. It seems that an arrancar has somehow made their way into Soul Society, I would like you to go and investigate. You have orders to bring the arrancar back dead or alive," Yamamoto ordered. Yamamoto then gave him the location of the last sighting of the arrancar, "You should be very careful, several officers were already struck down chances are this arrancar might be dangerous," he stated. Asura bowed then left in a hurry towards the location, along the way he thought to himself. "What would an arrancar be doing here of all places, and just how did they get here?" he asked to himself.

Once he arrived at the location he could see rubble all over the street. There were buildings broken and destroyed. Asura could see a figure crawling away from one of the piles of rubble and rushed over to it.

As he came closer toward the figure he saw that it was a small red haired female dressed in a white hakama. She was severely wounded and bleeding from her left side, Asura slowly knelt beside her and held her up. "Is everything alright? Tell me who did this to you?" he asked the nearly unconscious girl. It was then that something caught his eye; the girl had the remnants of a hollow mask on the left side of her face which was covered slightly by her hair. The mask fragment had a spiral design which went in counter clockwise. "What the heck? Are you the arrancar I was informed about? Then just what the hell did this to the surrounding area?" he asked the girl. Just then however Asura sensed something odd and quickly grabbed the girl and dashed a few feet forward. A small projectile made of reiatsu pierced the ground where they were formerly standing. Asura looked up and saw a man holding in his hand a zanpakuto. He was wearing clothes very similar to the arrancar only instead they were colored violet instead. He had short blonde hair that was combed to the right side of his face and a light skin complexion. "Get your hands off my prey you stupid Shinigami," the man said in a cocky British accent. Asura slowly pulled out his katana while holding the girl in his other arm, "Are you the one who caused this destruction and harmed the other Shinigami?" he asked with anger in his voice. The man seemed to chuckle slightly and then formed his index and middle finger together. "You would be smart to stay out of this Shinigami, all I want is the girl," he stated while concentrating the reishi around him into the tip of his two fingers. Asura gritted his teeth and began to spin his katana around, "I have specific order to bring this girl back with me dead or alive, and I'd prefer to bring her alive. Now witness the power of my shikai. Those who are lost within darkness shall be saved by the light, Spark brightly Ketsueki Gokai!" he exclaimed while activating his katana's shikai. The man looked at Asura with a slightly surprised look, "Guess you aren't as weak as those other Shinigami are you kid? Then I guess I've got no choice but to fight you," the man said while forming the reiatsu in his fingers into a red beam of energy, firing it at Asura. Asura quickly jumped into the air and looked at the man in shock, "How the hell can you use a cero? Are you an arrancar as well?" He asked. The man simply scoffed and charged at Asura kicking him in the gut. Asura flew back in the back but stopped himself skidding to a stop in midair. "If you aren't going to answer me than I guess I truly have no choice but to fight back," Asura said while rotating his zanpakuto from the in ring in the center of its shaft. "Aye what's this now? You're going to use your shikai's special ability now? I guess if that is the case I'll use mine as well," the man said as he formed his hand over the blade of his zanpakuto. Asura watched in astonishment as the man began to chant his shikai's release, "Relinquish the strong and strike down the weak, Shinsei Kyohaku." His zanpakuto became a large blade made of pure violet reiatsu, taking the shape of a European longsword. "You see squirt you aren't the only one who knows what he's doing," the man said with a sly smile. Asura glared at him and slowed down his blade's rotations. "why do you want this girl, what purpose does she have to you?" Asura asked. The man chuckled before pointing his sword at the girl, "She's my lunch, I intend to eat her if that is what you are asking." Asura's eyes widened as he gripped the girl tighter. "Just what the hell are you!?" he screamed. The man's face turned sour, "Why don't you ask Aizen about that, after all he's the reason I'm like this," he said with an irritated tone.

Asura froze in place as he stared at the unknown man, "Aizen, so you're in alliance with him is that it?" he asked. The man glared at Asura then spat, "I hate that man's guts, it's all thanks to him that I have to live my life feasting on little pieces of scum like that girl," he said angrily. Asura looked confused and stopped his blade's rotations completely. The man then popped his knuckles and formed his hand over his face, "Enough bullshit, let's finish this already." He then formed a vizard mask around his face. The mask was shaped like a Medico Della Peste mask, colored purple around the outline of the mask's facial features. Asura stared at the man with a shocked look as the man speedily rushed at him. Asura broke out of his shock and quickly blocked the man's zanpakuto with his katana. Both of the clashed causing sparks of reiatsu to spew forth from the two weapons. Asura used all his might to hold back the assailant as he held onto the arrancar girl in his right arm. The man quickly pulled back and struck Asura again, this time causing him to crash into the ground. As Asura hit the ground it caused a small crater to form. Asura still trying to hold onto the girl, quickly stood up and jumped out of the crater. The man appeared beside him and slashed at him horizontally. Asura quickly leaned forward causing the blade to miss as he slashed at the man with his Ketsueki Gokai. The man grabbed the weapon by its shaft and then swung his blade downward upon Asura. The blade left a gash on Asura's chest which bled as Asura pulled away from the man. He then continued to swing his weapon at the man releasing a bolt of lightning from his zanpakuto. The man blocked with his zanpakuto which absorbed the bolt, causing the blade to grow in size. Asura jumped away and looked at him with a surprised look. "How was that even possible?" he asked while out of breath. The man laughed, "It's my zanpakuto's ability, it absorbs all reiatsu that makes physical contact with it and enlarged itself equal the reiatsu absorbed. That's not all it can do though," the man stated as swung the sword horizontally in front of him. The swing then produced several stationary miniature sword made of reiatsu, the man then snapped his fingers and the blades shot forth at Asura. Asura barely blocked them with his weapon while a few pierced into his shoulders. Asura grunted in pain as he stared at the man who was smiling mischievously. "As you can see my sword it not just a melee weapon but a ranged one as well," the man explained as he prepared to attack again. However he stopped as he looked behind himself, "Damn it, guess I'll have to go without food for now," he said as he turned his attention back to Asura, "we aren't finished yet Shinigami, next time we cross paths I'll be sure to end your life." The man then suddenly disappeared with a strong gust of wind, which momentarily blinded Asura. Once Asura opened his eyes he saw several figures running toward him. There were several low ranking Shinigami as well as captain Hitsugaya who was leading them. "Is everything alright Captain Saotome? We came as soon as we could," Hitsugaya explained. He then turned his attention to the girl in his arms, "This girl, just who is she?" he asked with confusion. Asura panted and slowly placed his weapon back into its sheathe. "She is the arrancar that was reported by the other Shinigami, however she was not the one who attacked them. I will inform the rest of the captains about what happened, but first we need to give this girl some medical attention," Asura explained. Hitsugaya hesitated for a moment but then ordered one of his men to carry the girl off to the infirmary. "I'll inform the other captains to drop what they are doing and appear at the meeting quarters. I'll see you there once I'm done," Hitsugaya said with a serious look. Asura nodded and slowly removed the miniature swords of reiatsu from his shoulders, in which they disappeared into the surrounding area's reishi. Asura then walked off toward the captain's meeting quarters and thought about what he had just encountered. "Talk about one hell of a first day, still I wonder just who the hell was that man and for that matter what was he? He said aloud to himself.

Not long afterward her arrived at the meeting quarters and greeted the fellow captains. Yamamoto stood up straight and quickly glanced at everyone in the room. "I see all the captains with the exception of Soifon are here. Very well, will you please Captain Saotome inform us of what occurred earlier this afternoon?" Yamamoto ordered. Asura nodded and looked around at his fellow captains. "I was ordered to investigate a report about an arrancar entering Soul Society, however when I arrived there I saw the arrancar was deeply wounded and crawling away from the wreckage of a building. She was being chased by a mysterious blonde man who was wearing a violet hakama and had a zanpakuto, at first I assumed he was also an arrancar, yet I soon realized he was more like a vizard. The thing is this man wasn't anything like the vizards I knew about from your memories. I sense he might be something different altogether." Asura explained to them all. Yamamoto stroked his beard while thinking, he then looked up toward Asura. "About the arrancar you encountered where is she?" he asked. Hitsugaya stepped forward and bowed, "I ordered one of my men to send her to the infirmary to seek medical attention. When I arrived at the scene both the girl as well as Captain Saotome were injured," he responded. Yamamoto nodded and then looked back at Asura, "Speaking of which, you should seek some medical attention as well captain," He ordered. Asura nodded and gripped his left shoulder in pain. Yamamoto then struck his zanpakuto onto the floor, "Very well this meeting is adjourned for now, I would also like for arrancar to be brought in for questioning once she has fully recovered," Yamamoto announced. Asura then left the room and walked down to the infirmary, as he came upon the infirmary he saw that it was pretty busy with Shinigami running around in a panic. He entered the room and looked around noticing Soifon who was sitting up with an irritated look on her face. He walked over to her bed and waved at her, "Good to see you again captain Soifon, are you annoyed with all the ruckus?" he asked. Soifon grunted then looked over toward him, "yeah but I guess it's not their faults, a lot of Shinigami were wounded from what I hear," she replied. She then noticed Asura wounds and looked at him with a shocked face, "You're wounded captain Saotome, just what the hell happened out there?" she asked with a panicked voice. Asura looked at her with a puzzled look, "Are you worried because I got hurt? Well I didn't expect you to really care about me getting wounded in combat," he said jokingly. Soifon blush slightly and crossed her arms, "Don't get the wrong idea, I just don't want you to lose to anyone else until I can redeem my honor," she said with a slightly irritated tone. Asura laughed and then winced in pain as his wounds opened back up slightly. Soifon's eyes widened as she grabbed his hand, "Be careful you idiot! Will someone please come over here and tend to Captain Saotome's wounds?" she ordered to one of the squad for officers. Once quickly came running over to them and sat Asura down as he asked for some assistance. Several other officers rushed over and began tending to his wounds. After they finished up they left to take care of the other patients. Asura looked over to Soifon who had a worried and soft look in her eyes. He was a little surprised and scratched his head, "Sorry for worrying you like Soifon, I promised not to let something like this happen again until you get another chance to face me okay?" he said in jokingly. Soifon looked back at him slightly mad, "Don't worry about that, you just need to worry about your health okay. Besides that last thing Soul Society needs is to loose another captain," she said with a worried voice. Asura smiled and laid back in his seat, "You really do have a soft side to you don't you Captain Soifon?" he asked while chuckling. Soifon blushed again then looked away from him, "Well of course I do, every girl has a soft side to her," she explained. Asura sat there in his seat next to Soifon for the rest of the night as they both conversed until falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well here is the 2nd chapter , it has a few sweet moments and introduced a new threat to Soul Society and potential love interests. Hope you guys enjoyed it and once again any constructive critism is welcomed. I might also think about posting a few omake chapters if you guys decide to. Untill next time thanks for the read. =D**


End file.
